


The Death of Staff Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes

by IronT



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Final Peace, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), You really thought he'd get away?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronT/pseuds/IronT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If not us, then it'll be some JSOC guys who aren't worried about being polite.</p>
<p>Or, Steve Rogers should have known better than to think his country would forget about what James Barnes did.</p>
<p>Just a little thought I had</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Staff Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes

It happens smoothly, more smoothly than Barnes had imagined it would. He’d imagined helicopters in the night, an army sent to kill a monster. But instead of an army, there’s a solitary shooter. He’s a quiet man, grim faced, with a military short haircut and nondescript clothes. He looks like an incredibly fit trucker. He’s been sitting next to Steve and Barnes for twenty minutes, and neither of them noticed. They’d been too busy with Wakandan beer and the first real conversations of two friends separated for far too long. Then a messenger from the Wakandan king came for Steve, and it was just Barnes, drinking his beer and eating pork ribs in the dying light of the Wakandan sun. 

The only inkling of something being wrong is the click of a safety. 

“James Barnes.” The man doesn’t ask. He knows already. The man’s voice is soft, calm, ice cold. There’s no anger, no satisfaction. Barnes knows that voice. It used to be his.

“They call me Bucky these days.” He says, and sips his beer.

“Alright.” The man says. Barnes can hear rustling behind him, foot steps. The shooter has back up. In his head, Barnes can hear Tony Stark.

"If it’s not us, then it’ll be some JSOC guys with no problem being impolite!"

Barnes can’t not laugh. Stark was right. Of course he was right. He’d known, just as Barnes had known, that the great American beast wouldn't tolerate a man like James Barnes going free. Not with so many Americans dead. Not with the capitol of the most powerful nation on Earth in flames. Barnes had been fucked since they brought him out of the fridge.

“Don’t kill him.” He says. His beer is empty.

“Alright.” The shooter replies. Barnes has never been more grateful to anyone in his life. 

“What’s your name?” He wants to know. He’s not sure why, but knowing is really important right now. He leans back in his chair and stares up at the sky. Brilliant colors dance above him. Purples and reds and a world of pinks, oranges, and yellows, swirl and blend into a miracle. Barnes closes his eyes and smiles.

“Captain Frank Castle.” The shooter says. “First Special Forces Detachment.”

Barnes doesn’t hear the gunshot. The bullet penetrates the top of his skull, fragments, and bursts through his esophagus and into his chest cavity. There’s no blood, save for a little patch on the top of his head. Staff Sergeant James Barnes is killed instantaneously. As the shooter leaves, one of the others takes Steve’s abandoned beer. The world will know that the Winter Soldier died alone.


End file.
